One Drop Benchmark
The Benchmark is a line of yo-yos produced by One Drop with the intent of providing players with affordable Side Effect-compatible yo-yos while documenting ongoing trends in yo-yo shapes. There are two iterations of Benchmark yo-yos; the first in December 2013, and the second version one year later in 2014. A third series of Benchmark yo-yos was introduced sometime in July 2016. 2013 Benchmark This section of the article details the 2013 version of the Benchmark series. It came in three different shapes, all sharing the same weight and physical dimensions. Because all three models of the 2013 Benchmark share the same specs and packaging type, One Drop was able to lower the production costs, as well as setup time and tool wear. Not only that, but there are also no laser engravings, saving One Drop even more money. As a result, each Benchmark yo-yo retailed for around $60 USD. Each shape that the Benchmark comes in provides a different feeling of play, and are made in solid colors with One Drop's Pyramatte finish, also coming stock with Flow Groove response and aluminum Spike Side Effects. Don't forget the usual One Drop 10 ball C-bearing. Variants *'Benchmark V': Features a low-edged Step Straight shape not unlike a YoYoFactory Protostar. Though called the Benchmark V for the 2013 iteration, it is not a true V-shaped yo-yo. It is renamed the Benchmark W in the 2014 version. *'Benchmark O': Features an organic Butterfly shape. *'Benchmark H': Features an H-shaped profile. 2014 Benchmark This section of the article details the 2014 Benchmark line. As with the original 2013 models, the 2014 version features a shared set of weight and physical measurements, coming in different shapes, each with a different feeling of play. However, the 2014 version is 1mm smaller in diameter, but is 1mm wider than the original. It also weighs less. Along with that, there is a new shape added to the original three, in addition to Flat Cap Side Effects in place of the Spike units. The models also feature a variant of the Drop Step hub design seen on the Cascade and Summit yo-yos. The shared weight and dimensions, along with the packaging, allowed for lower production costs (as well as lower setup time and less wear on the tools), making for a $58 USD price tag. Variants *'Benchmark W': Step Straight shape. *'Benchmark O': Butterfly shape. *'Benchmark H': Angular H-shaped profile. *'Benchmark V': Features a Straight wing shape. 2016 Benchmark One Drop hadn't released new Benchmark yo-yos in 2015, due to the company transitioning to a new shop. In July 2016, however, they released the latest versions of the yo-yos with a new feature; Stepped response areas meant to reduce sleep loss, similar to yo-yos such as the Markmont Classic, Vanguard, Gradient and Top Deck models. It is also the largest in diameter among the versions of the Benchmark series at 56.75mm, also coming with new Energy Dome Side Effects inspired by the distinctive hats worn by the rock band Devo. Variants *'Benchmark W': A competitive Step Straight shape boasting a mix of speed and stability. *'Benchmark H': An angular H-shape with a very stable spin and comfortable to hold in the hand. *'Benchmark O': Nostalgic rounded Butterfly shape with modern day performance benefits. *'Benchmark V': Straight shape with a deceptively wide inner ridge near the response area. Gallery 2013 Benchmark OneDropBenchmark13-2.jpg|Benchmark V OneDropBenchmark13-3.jpg|Benchmark O OneDropBenchmark13-4.jpg|Benchmark H 2014 Benchmark OneDropBenchmark14-2.jpg|Benchmark W OneDropBenchmark14-3.jpg|Benchmark H OneDropBenchmark14-4.jpg|Benchmark O OneDropBenchmark14-5.jpg|Benchmark V 2016 Benchmark No images yet External Links *One Drop Benchmark V '13 at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *One Drop Benchmark H '13 at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *One Drop Benchmark O '13 at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *One Drop Benchmark V '14 at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *One Drop Benchmark W '14 at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *One Drop Benchmark H '14 at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *One Drop Benchmark O '14 at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *One Drop Benchmark 2014 review at High Speed YoYo Category:Yo-yo Category:One Drop yo-yos Category:North American yo-yos Category:String trick yo-yos Category:2010s yo-yos